


You Just Got Sam Slammed

by AubreyTheHuman



Series: You just got... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Incest, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Prostitution, Whipping, really freakin weird, semi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyTheHuman/pseuds/AubreyTheHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We wrote this when we were really tired and on a school bus and we don't mean it to be an actual fanfiction.  We just wanted to be weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Got Sam Slammed

I stand in front of the door , shivering, wearing a small tight fitting dress waiting for someone to open the door that I knocked on moments before. I hear from inside, "come in, i've been waiting for you." I click open the door and enter. He's sitting on the bed, in his jeans and no shirt on, smiling like he wants to hurt me. Why do I always get the creeps in this business? I'm nervous, but he's actually pretty hot so this hopefully will be easy. He sits in silence momentarily watching me and then stands. Oh shit he's really tall. He moves towards me walking confidently. He seamlessly takes off his belt. "Lay down on the bed." I walk over and lay down on my back. And he says "no, lay on your stomach." I turn on to my stomach and feel his strong hands, pull up my dress, to my waist. "Dont look I want it to be a surprise." He says, his tone softening. He slides off my shoes. " I want it to be a surprise but i want you to be comfortable." He picks up his belt and says "don't worry, everything will be fine." "Whats your name?," he asks. "Whatever you want it to be, I say trying not to sound scared." "I want you to be mary tonight," "ok" I nod and keep my mouth shut. "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me, I care about you...mom" This guy must have had a really crappy childhood. I'm literally terrified of this guy, is he going to whip me? Would he really do that to his mom? He touches my leg and whips my ass, his belt makes a cracking noise and I try not to cry out, but it burns from where he struck me."don't cry out, be strong." He strikes me 3 times more. And then he throws his belt down. Forcefully, breathing hard. Im waiting and then,he. He bites me, hard on the thigh, hard and this time I scream. " oh, no you're bleeding!" " let me get you a band-aid." He doesn't even get up. " jk I don't have any" he licks my thigh where he bit me and laughs silently. " Now this is where the fun starts." "Turn around now, mary." I said while laying on my back. " you know if you want my blood, you'll have to pay extra." He laughs and moves his face close to mine. "I appreciate humor as much as the next guy, but please only speak when spoken to." He smiles and pushes my hair behind my ears. "Please," he smiles with his teeth this time. "Please dont be scared, just lay down and relax. I relax my neck and lay flat. "What kind of underwear are you wearing?" "Umm, a black bra and thong?" He smiles "i like that, that's very classy." He slides his fingers under one of the straps on my thigh and tickles me lightly, by running his fingers back and forth. "Can you touch my hair.. Please?" "Of course." I say he rests his head on my bare stomach and I run my fingers through his long wavy hair. He suddenly snaps his head off of my stomach and it's like there is fire in his eyes. He puts his hands on each of my hips and yanks off my underwear, throwing them across the room. I turn my head slightly to look at the clock. I have already been here for half an hour! Jesus christ. I feel his hand grab my face and turn my head straight he looks over to where i was looking and drops the clock onto the floor. "Are you impatient?" He said. Before i could answer, he says " you have very soft skin, do you moisturize?" "Umm no, its genetic." "I like that about you." I'm starting to slightly shake, the suspense is killing me, what is this guy going to do next? As if to answer he says " now i'm going to get my secret potion and you will wait, don't start without me. Before he gets up he runs his fingers over my lips. And smiles a devilish smile. He heads to the bathroom. And I sit and wait, praying that he'll be gentle, because my leg and my ass hurt like crazy. I pressed my hand on my leg to stop the bleeding. I reached for a tissue and bunched it up pressing it on my thigh. I heard the tap turn on and heard running water. Maybe I should just leave. The thought crossed my mind, but then I wouldn't get paid, and my rent was already late. I tossed the tissue into the waste bin next to the bedside table and then I laid down. The bathroom door swung open, forcefully and hit the wall making a loud banging noise and scaring me so bad I jumped. My skin crawled, every ounce of me saying that I should leave this hotel room and run away, get in my car and drive so fast and never come back, but I really needed the money, this time more than ever. I shook the idea of leaving out of my head and tried to convince myself that the worst was behind me. He walked forward with confidence, and slowly came closer to me smirking. "Wh..what are you going to do to me." He flashed me his pearly teeth and replied with "well first i'm going to put this into the mix." He held up a blue bottle, the size of his hand, that was corked and almost full of a clear liquid. The small bottle had a tiny glass cross on it and it looked old.“Is that holy water?!” “Only the best for you mother." I don't even want to know how this kid was raised, but he clearly has mommy issues. He pops the cork of the bottle and pours a small amount into his hand. I open my mouth to protest, but before I can say anything he sprays the liquid on my face. I scrunched my eyes up and my mouth flew open in shock and anger. He grabs my arms and pins them to my side and Kneels on my legs pinning me down. He starts doing this weird chant and it's like his voice is on another level of intensity, like he's putting all of his energy into this weird-ass poem. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." he stops and looks up at me his pristine smile back to normal. I pull my arms out from under his grip and wipe whatever crap he put on my face out of my eyes. “Now we can have some real fun!” He exclaimed with a terrifying grin. My mouth is still open in shock and anger, my patience wearing thin for this creep. "Get off me." I said through gritted teeth. He looked confused, like he hadn't just sprayed me with shit and sung a weird song for me. "He refused to get off me and just sat on my legs looking hurt. "What did I do wrong mommy?" "I said get off me!" I shoved against his chest, but the dude was buff and refused to move. "What did I do wrong, mommy" "You sprayed water at my face and said a creepy ass poem." "I'm sorry mommy." He lays his head on my stomach and buries his nose in my tummy. He sighs happily. We'll this took a turn. "Umm it's ok..." "Sam, my name Is Sam." "It's ok Sam" "I forgive you." He snaps his head up to look at me as if he heard something. I can never tell what's going to happen next with this guy. "Take off your dress now... Do it, mother" he slides the last word across his tongue, taking his time to make every syllable as creepy as possible. I take the hem of my dress and pull it past my thighs past my waist and over my head. I throw it on to the floor and it lands by the rejected clock, time no longer real in this sickos twisted hotel room. He sizes me up with a malicious grin, he looks like a lion waiting for his prey, watching me like he wants to eat me. He slides forward and starts biting my neck, aggressively knocking me on to my back and stunning the wind out of me. He slides his hand underneath me and unclips my bra, no sweat. He's clearly had practice in this area before. He stops attacking my neck just long enough to slide my bra off and throw it across the room, not caring where it lands and once again starts sucking the hell out of my neck. He's breathing faster now clearly getting very excited. Before he can undo his pants I stop him. "Before we start, you have to wear protection, that's the company rule." He takes a condom out of his pocket and holds it between two fingers as if to prove to me that he's a responsible adult and not a creepy ass psychopath, with an Oedipus complex. He moves forward and kisses me, hard on the mouth sliding his tongue between my teeth and grabbing me by my waist. He lays me down on the bed while he takes off his pants and she slides towards me like an animal. The look of thirst still in his eyes. "Take off my underwear" he whispers in my ear so quietly I can barely hear. I rush my hands to his waist and he says "slowly." I take my time sliding off his briefs, going at the pace that he ordered me to. And then he's naked and I can see his dick, and strangely I feel better because this is the part of the job that I do best. And it's not this jerks creepy weird foreplay. And then right when we are about to have sex, he starts crying. Like hardcore ugly weeping. And I have no idea what to do. "Mommy why did you die?" He manages to yell between deep sobbing breaths. "What the...." He interrupts me "its not my fault you burned. Right?? Right??" He looks up at me, his sad eyes getting more and more red, tears rushing down his face." "Um... Um" he sniffles loudly and suddenly he just looks like a sad little kid. I slide closer to him and rub his back slow and gentle. This isn't part of the job, this is just me feeling sad for him. And then he's hugging me and we sit hugging for a while. Him slowly stopping his tears. When he stops crying he pulls away and looks at me. He smiles and then the front door to the hotel room flies open and another guy not much older than him runs into the room "sammy!! You would not believe what I just saw!" He is pacing back and forth a huge grin on his face not even looking up from the small paper menu he's holding in his hands. "Its a whole restaurant, with just pie!!!" "Look at the menu" he looks up from the menu and stretches his hand out to show it to sam. And then his eyes get very wide and he suddenly looks so confused and also disgusted. He moves closer to sam. "Are you crying?" He says, beginning to look more disgusted. Sam jumped out of my embrace and struggled to put on his underwear and clothes as fast as possible. "No im not crying." He says quietly avoiding eye contact with the man who stormed in. The man who just came in opens his mouth clearly about to go off on sam. Before he can though another guy wearing a long trench coat rushes into the hotel room. "Dean!! Dean!! I found something on the case!!" He is beaming from ear to ear and rushes to the man named dean's side clearly pleased with himself. Dean sighed and closed his mouth then looked up at me. "Put your clothes on sweetheart, I think you should leave." I looked at sam, he was sat on the other bed in the hotel room looking defeated. Now fully clothed. He didn't look up at me. I put on my clothes and my shoes and got up off the bed. And walked towards the door. I turned around when I got to the door and looked at all 3 of the men. They all seemed very strange. A weird collection of angry sad desperate men. I almost left without my money but realized it before i touched the doorknob. "He I need to be... P" sam shot up of the bed and gave me a look. I get it people never really want to tell others that they hired a prostitute. " I need to be walked to my car." Sam walked to the door and opened it for me accompanying me outside to my car. He fished his wallet out of his pants and looked for the money. And as he was looking I felt sad for him all over again. "Sam." I reached forward and took his hands one of them still holding the wallet.  
"You dont have to pay me. We didn't even do anything so, dont worry about it." He smiled a little smile and then, leaned in towards my ear. He brushed my hair aside and said, quietly. "You just got sam slammed." He pulled away and turned to walk away, back towards the hotel room, laughing like a maniac. I stood there, disturbed and got in my car. He turned around one more time before opening the hotel room. "Oh also! Your blood tasted really good, like better than that demon blood i used to drink." I shoved the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the motel parking lot faster than humanly possible. His loud laughter got more faint the farther away i got and i finally breathed a sigh of relief when i couldn't see him anymore. I cant believe i felt sorry for that creepy little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you just read the whole thing.


End file.
